The Wayside Tavern 2017
by psion53
Summary: The holiday season brings an unexpected visit to the wayside tavern for three colleagues who find that love was lurking under their noses. My take on the Cinderella story


_**So I wanted to have this story ready for Christmas but with one thing and another that did not happen. I hope you like my take on the Cinderella story. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think.**_

 **The Wayside Tavern 2017**

Checking his appearance in the mirror one last time Seth Rollins decided he was looking good, even if it had taken him an age to get his cufflinks right. He had called for his PA Kristen Tarasoua, to come and help him, before he remembered that he, Dean and Roman had given their PA's a few days off for the holidays, something he bitterly regretted, as he struggled with the links, Kristen would have done in seconds, what it has taken him minutes to do. Still he reflected, as he picked up his silver mask and held it in his hands, he had not done a half bad job, he looked dashing and successful, which he was. He and his two brother in all but blood, ran their own company, which was going from strength to strength, the three of them some of the most eligible bachelor's around. This party should be lots of fun he decided, as he studied his reflection now the mask was added, he almost didn't recognise himself, and hopefully that meant that all the superficial women who wanted to date Seth Rollins for his name, and his money, and his fame would not recognise him, maybe just maybe, he would meet someone who liked him for him.

"Very nice pretty boy, could you be any more in love with yourself?" The husky voice from the doorway; had him turning from his reflection and looking at one of his best friends. Dean stood there in the doorway, a glass of whiskey in one hand and his mask in the other, despite the fact that he was wearing an expensive suit, he still managed to look slightly rumpled and yet comfortable.

Smiling at Dean, Seth took a step forward, picking up the carefully wrapped gift that stood on the small occasional table. "Drinking already Dean?" He asked making his friend smile, as he stated the obvious.

Ignoring the question and taking a sip of the amber liquid, Dean looked Seth up and down; he had to allow his friend was looking good. He knew Seth enjoyed all the beautiful women he went out with, but at the same time was looking to connect with someone, find that someone special, just like he and Roman were. Though in his case he could wait for a while, after all he was enjoying beautiful women throwing themselves at him, they looked good on his arm when he was out, and the sex was not to be sniffed at. "You ready for this, maybe find some hot girl out there who is hot for you; after all they're always hot for me."

Seth smiled, Dean always was popular with the ladies, and of course the ones that were no ladies at all, too. "I'm ready, you got your gift for the lucky lady?"

Smirking at him before making his reply, Dean answered Seth. "I'm all the gift they need." Seeing Seth roll his eyes at that, he laughed before adding. "Okay yeah I have a gift for the lovely ladies that will be here tonight." He drained his glass and put on his mask. "You ready to do this."

For a moment Seth swallowed wishing he had a drink of his own to steady his nerves what if no one was interested in him, what if just him wasn't enough? Then he smiled and brushed his fears aside how could no one be interested in him he was Seth Rollins and with or without a mask he looked good. "Let's do this I hope the ladies are ready for the hounds." Grabbing up his well wrapped gift, he followed Dean out of the room and down to his where his friend left his glass, and picked up his own gift for some lucky woman, before they headed off to collect Roman.

There was a warm glow in the air, Christmas was only a few days away, and magic was possible. Kristen Tarasoua looked over at her two friends they all worked as PA's to the three different owners of a successful company, their work lives revolved around keeping their bosses happy, and working hard. Today though, they were enjoying the first few days of a very welcome Christmas break, away from the three men, who saw them as not much more than an extension of their computers, fit only for getting coffee and taking notes. Checking out her appearance in the full length mirror, Kristen could not help but giggle at her reflection, running her hands over the sheer material that made up her beautiful ball gown, never in her wildest dreams had she expected this, she remembered how the change to their plans had come about, that had ended up with her being there.

The first signal of the change came with the ringing of Kristen's phone. Seeing it was a call from her Grandfather, she had picked it up at once to answer. "Gramps, happy holidays." She practically sang down the phone to him.

"Krissi." She could hear something off in his voice, and knew there was something wrong. "Sweetheart I'm afraid I'm going to have to change your plans for the holiday, I know you girls were looking forward to spending time with us, but well there's been a fire, nothing to worry about, no one was hurt but the guest house is pretty much uninhabitable and we have nowhere else to put you girls." Kristen could hear the sadness in her grandfathers voice and the hurried way in which he was talking, wanting to tell her everything before she could say a word. "I know it won't be the same as coming here, but there's this little place, its where I met your grandma, lovely little place The Wayside Tavern I'm sure you've heard us tell you about it many times over the years." He paused for a moment before plunging on. "I've booked the three of you rooms there; you'll have a great time, I just know it, its a special place, for a very special time of the year."

Kristen had swallowed the lump in her throat, she had been looking forward to spending time with family, but at the same time she had heard stories of this magical place since she was a little girl. "I'm sorry to hear about the fire." She truly was, but if no one had been hurt that was the main thing, buildings could be repaired, sometimes people couldn't, and seeing the place her grandparents not only met, but fell in love at would be a wonderful gift.

Now here the three of them were in the magical tavern, with invitations to a masked ball, everything they needed for the event had been provided by the tavern, since the three women obviously had not been expecting to attend such a gathering and had not packed anything to wear for it. The dresses they had been provided with, fitted perfectly almost as if they had been custom made for them, even gifts for the secret Santa had been provided for them to take with them.

Her friend and fellow PA, Clarey Marston smiled at her, as she adjusted her own mask, her dress was a shimmering silver blue colour with a tight bones and corset like bodice, it then cascaded down from her hips almost like a waterfall the layers of material giving it an almost rippling quality as she moved. "Can you believe this instead of being stuck at the office looking after the three grumpies, we are here and going to the kind of ball they throw for their clients and friends." She lifted a glass of wine from the tray that had appeared in Kristen's room, and sipped at it, sighing at the slightly sweet but crisp flavour of it.

Their other friend Rachel Lackner smiled, along with them she too was admiring her dress, which was more of a dark grey silver, and studded with glass crystals around the bodice while the skirt was made up of layer of different lengths, that gave a less flowing effect than Clarey's dress, but at the same time suited her well, a single thick strap over her right shoulder held it in place. "I know I am so sick of him looking through me when he even remembers I'm there at all, I swear he would not even recognise me if he walked past me on the street." She was talking about the man she worked for, they all referred to their own boss as him, and collectively them or they.

Good looks were not everything Kristen reflected, not that her boss would ever look in her direction like that, to him she was a part of the furnishings, a piece of office equipment to make his life easier, and sometimes she though he expected her to be on call twenty four seven, just like a machine, he'd even called her at home in the middle of the night once because he needed something. Her own dress was a pure silver, it had straps over both shoulders and like Rachel's the bodice was studded with crystals but they were tighter packed than on her friends dress, and gave the dress a shimmery quality that it would have otherwise lacked as the skirt in contrast to her friends was one long piece of material with a simple outer layer of chiffon. "I'm going to miss seeing Gramps." She admitted, she knew visiting with her family did not mean as much to her new friends as it did to her. They had only known each other a couple of years, but had bonded over their bosses. However this holiday was also a kind of special thing knowing this is where her grandparents had found love was kind of awe inspiring.

Picking up a wine glass, she toasted the other two women before draining it and putting on her mask, which matched her dress perfectly. Even the paper her secret Santa gift was wrapped in matched the colour of her dress, the same was true for the other two as well, they were definitely colour co-ordinated. Her two friends were quick to follow suit, putting on their masks and grabbing up their gifts, which each bore the simple tag saying male. Then with a smile for each other, they headed out of the room and down the stairs, making their way to the door that said ballroom.

There was definitely something strange about this place Kristen thought to herself, as the three of them chatted, their voices covering the swish of their gowns as they walked. You never saw anyone here, they appeared to be the only guests, and though the place seemingly ran like clockwork, they never saw anyone doing anything. The day they arrived there was simply a note on the front desk with their room keys, a meal had been laid out for them in the dining room, and things just carried on like that, it was as if someone were anticipating and catering to their needs. Then yesterday the invitations had appeared along with the dresses, accessories, masks and gifts. The three of them had sneaked a peek inside the door labelled ballroom earlier in the day, and had been somewhat disappointed to find a somewhat ordinary room which seemed to be in no way ready for a party, or even Christmas. Pushing open the door, they were surprised to find themselves at the bottom of a flight of steps, where no steps had been before. Letting the door close behind them, they walked up the steps and found themselves at the entrance to a large house. The three of them looked at each other, before almost in synchronisation, they turned and looked over their shoulders, to find a driveway with cars behind them, and other people arriving, there was no sign of the door they had just come through. It was perhaps testament to the odd things that had already happened to them on their stay in the tavern, that instead of panicking, the three of them accepted what had happened, and after a brief glance at each other, walked through the big wooden doors that stood open and inviting, beautifully decorated and festive trees standing on either side of them.

"Good evening ladies do you have your invitations?" A well dressed man was checking to make sure that no one was crashing the party and the three of them at once fished in their purses for the gold embossed cards that gave them a right to be here. "Thank you ladies." The man checked the invites and smiled at each of them in turn. "I see you have your gifts, please place them on the table to your right as you enter the ballroom, and help yourselves to a gift from the table on the left when you are ready, enjoy your evening and should you find the person who's gift you have chosen has also chosen yours, there will be a prize awarded at the end of the evening." Stepping back he allowed them to enter, smiling at their gasps of delight, before turning to the next set of guest who had followed them up the steps.

The ballroom the three women found themselves in was beautifully decorated, it seemed to be themed on an ice palace with a projection of large snowflakes moving over the dance floor. What looked like ice sculptures were dotted around the place, and the tables that held buffet type snacks, as well as the gifts tables were decorated in shimmering cloths that looked like sheets of ice. What looked like icicles hung from the ceiling, and surrounded the windows and doors. There were several large Christmas trees, beautifully decorated with white or crystal ornaments and lights were dotted around the place giving a hint of colour here and there just like the people who were moving around did, the colour of the women's dresses, and the darker colours of the men's suits managing to give the place a warmer feel, though it was not cold in the least in the room.

Standing with a drink in his hand making polite conversation, with a couple he was pretty sure were already slightly drunk, Seth was wondering to himself why this was a good idea, he was already slightly bored, it was just the same old people it always was. Dean had found the bar, and was working his way through a bottle of something, Roman was mingling, and he himself was wondering if there was any way he could just slip out into the garden. He had already heard some disparaging remarks about himself, and some of a different kind from women who were sure they were going to find the three men, and have them fall for their charms. It was always the same; they wanted his money and his celebrity status, not him. His eyes drifted to the entrance and held there, three women had just walked in, it was as if they had guessed the theme of the party, for they all wore different shades of grey and seemed to fit the party perfectly. One had dark black hair, another a gorgeous shade of red, but his gaze was drawn to the brunette, and his eyes raked over her, as he watched their reaction to the ballroom. The three of them exhibited obvious pleasure at the decorations, and the way the place was set up, something that warmed him through. They appreciated what the three men had tried to have done here and showed it, unlike most everyone else, who tried to make out they were unimpressed. Excusing himself from the couple, who hardly seemed to notice him going, so busy were they grabbing drinks from the trays being carried about by the waiting staff, he moved closer to the three women. He had an idea about who some people were, but these three he didn't know at all. He was aware that random invitations had been issued, so there would be men and women here that he and his two brothers did not really know, yet these women seemed to know each other, they were laughing and expressing their delight, in an easy and almost practiced manner, Watching as they placed their gifts on the table, he waited for them to move away, before pouncing on the one the brunette had placed there and carrying it away.

Someone brushed past him, and he was surprised to see Roman grab the gift that the redhead had just put on the table. The two of them looked at each other and smiled, those smiles became grins, as Dean appeared almost as if out of nowhere, and selected the gift the third woman of the trio had deposited on the table, before anyone else could claim it. The three of them looked at each other, there was something in the air right now, and as one the three of them turned to watch the women walk over to the buffet and select something to eat and drink. The three of them moved into the crowd of people, mingling and making small talk, however each one kept an eye on their chosen woman.

Kristen, Clarey and Rachel were enjoying themselves, even if some of the people they met were a bit pretentious and full of themselves, they had each had a few dances with people, but were quick to move on from their partners excusing themselves politely, and wandering around the party stopping to meet up with each other and talk at times. Though it was not obvious, each of them could feel someone watching them, yet each time they looked around, no one seemed to be looking at them. Finally they drifted over to the female gift table, to pick their secret Santa gifts.

Though he was trying not to be obvious about it, Seth was watching the brunette, part of him wanted to get close to her, while another wanted to watch her from a distance, making up in his head what she was like. He was a little scared she might not like him if he introduced himself, or worse she would be nice, and then leave him like she had all her other dance partners of the evening. Glancing around as she and her friends made their way to the table, he could see Roman and Dean with their eyes on the three women too. He almost held his breath as the brunette looked over the gifts on the table, some were big, some were small; his was one of the smaller ones. There had been no upper limit set on the price of the gifts, and he had chosen a crystal charm necklace and earrings, not on a par with the cost of diamonds, but none the less expensive.

Looking over the gifts laying there on the table in front of her, Kristen deliberated on which one to chose, there was no way of knowing what was in them, while some were big and some were small they could hold anything. She reached for a gift, and suddenly one caught her eye, the paper was seasonal and gay, Santa's and snowmen, and suddenly she just knew it was the one. Her fingers curled around it and she lifted it up, before clutching it tightly, and turning to watch her friends make their choices.

Seth could not help smiling to himself, as he saw his mystery woman choose his gift, he watched her watching her friends choosing gifts and glanced over at Dean and Roman as their gifts were also selected, and then moved towards the three women. "You picked me." Her head jerked round and she looked up at him.

Being approached by the stranger made Kristen jump slightly, however thanks to the masks everyone here was a stranger, then his words sunk in. "Pardon?" She replied wondering what he was talking about.

Now he was closer to her, Seth could not help but notice how warm her green eyes were, or the way they sparkled in the lights. "The gift you chose its mine, so you chose me." He was pleased to see she smiled back at him, and then her eyes drifted to the gift he was holding in his hand.

When she realised that this handsome stranger had chosen her gift, just as she had chosen his, Kristen could not help but smile at him. "I see you chose me too." She noticed the knowing look that was briefly visible in his eyes, before he reached for her free hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "I think you knew that though." She looked enquiringly at him, making him smile again.

Tucking her hand over his arm, Seth grinned as he escorted her away from the gift tables and into the ball room. "It matches your dress, to be honest I noticed you when you first walked in, you seemed so excited by everything, not trying to pretend you had seen it all before and found it slightly boring. I liked that you were honest about your reaction, so I watched you and I saw you put your gift down, so then I made sure I was the one who picked it up." He stopped and looked down at her. "Does that sound creepy to you?"

She could see the relief on his face, when she shook her head, and smiled up at him. "No the whole idea of the party is to meet people with no pre-conceived opinions about them, I think it's kind of cute that you wanted to get to know me."

They carried on walking circulating around the room, till they arrived at the DJ and Seth signalled to him showing him the gifts. "We match." He shouted up, when the man leaned forward to them.

The man smiled and held his thumbs up to them, before jotting something down on a pad and waving them away. Keeping her hand tucked firmly around his arm Seth walked her around the room, till they stopped by the buffet table, and he finally allowed her to reclaim her hand. They filled a plate each with nibbles and stood there making small talk. Seth wanted to ask her name, but knew he couldn't, he himself had helped to make up the rules of the ball after all, he would have to content himself with waiting till the unmasking at midnight. Still he did need something to call her, beautiful sounded too trite, but angel that was in keeping with the season.

Trying it out in his head and deciding it sounded good, he smiled to himself before looking down at her. "So angel going to open your gift?" He enquired, seeing the surprise in her eyes when he called her that.

Kristen was slightly surprised when he called her angel, however she could live with that. "What about you handsome are you going to open yours, sorry I couldn't think of something Christmassy for you."

Smiling down at her, Seth leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, feeling a strange shudder run through his body, as he connected his lips to her skin. "You can call me handsome all you like." He told her with a winning smile. "If you really mean it."

Meeting his smile with one of her own, Kristen lifted her fingers to her cheek where his lips had been, his lips on her cheek had been like an electric shock right through her body. "I mean it." She told him with a warm smile, unconsciously reaching her hand out to caress his cheek, smiling at the feel of his soft facial hair against her skin of her palm. "You have such warm brown eyes, and from what I can see of your face, you are very handsome."

He could not help his smile; a light colour tinged her cheeks, as she blushed slightly. "While from what I can see of your face, you my angel are very beautiful, and I very much look forward to the chance to get to know you better, and see more of you." He gave her a suggestive smile this time, and had the pleasure of seeing a full blown blush on her face. "Lets see what we have for each other." This time he gave her a smirk.

Was he implying what she thought he was she wondered, and had to look down lest her feelings right then show in her eyes. Smiling at her reaction, Seth reached down to tilt her head up, so he could meet her eyes again, it was then he realised there was a sprig of green and white above her head, mistletoe, who was he to stand in the way of tradition? "Look up." He almost whispered to her, and saw her eyes widen as she did, her eyes met his and he took her face in his hands, moving his head closer to hers their lips almost touching, he let her come the rest of the way to him and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Kristen could not believe she had actually done that, she knew he had been close, but she was the one who had kissed him. Then she realised how good it felt, as he skilfully kissed her, their arms slipped around each other, and it was as if the whole party melted away, and it was just the two of them in the whole world. The kiss started at their lips, but it didn't stay there, it wove its way down their bodies, as a tingle ran though them right down to their toes.

Finally though they had to come up for air, gazing into each others eyes as reality began to intrude on them once again, and the party impinged on their senses once more. Seth though would not have cared if everyone was looking and pointing at them, he had found her, she had to be the one, never had he felt so much from a simple first kiss, the primal part of him wanted to drag her out of here and find them a room, where he could make love to her for the rest of the night, the next day and the rest of their lives. Judging by the shell shocked look on her face, she was feeling it too, he knew there was no way he was going to let her go, come midnight when they showed their faces he was going to ask her out on a date. "Lets see what we got each other." He got out, lest he grab her and kiss her senseless again in front of everyone here, and possibly so much more.

"Okay." Her voice had a breathless quality now, which he was strangely proud of, most of the women he and his brothers had invited tonight were successful business women, that he could have that effect on one of them was very satisfying. It was then he realised they still had their arms around each other and regretfully let her go, stepping back slightly and lifting her gift from where he had put it down on the table.

Together they opened the gifts, Kristen looked in wonder at the necklace and earrings and necklace in the shape of stars, then she looked up at the man in front of her. They're beautiful, thank you so much handsome."

Smiling at her appreciative words, the look on her face told him she liked them, it didn't matter to her they weren't diamonds, she liked them anyway. He opened the box that had been under the carefully done wrapping paper and looked inside; a smaller box was nestled in some tissue paper, along with an envelope. Taking out the smaller box, he smiled at the simple yet elegant cufflinks the box contained, then he pulled out the envelope and his smile broadened as he read what was written there. "A home cooked meal, really?"

Kristen could not help her smile, he looked so hopeful when he asked her that, like a home cooked meal meant a lot to him. Whoever had wrapped that gift for her knew her strengths; she loved to cook, and liked to think she was good at it. "Yes, if you want it that is?" The look she gave him this time was a shy one.

Seth leaned in and brushed her lips with his, just a quick touch of his lips against hers, but he could see from her eyes that she felt it just as he did; gazing into her eyes he answered her question. "Oh I want it, the closest I get to a home cooked meal, is smelling the great sandwiches my PA brings into work, I'd love to have a home cooked meal, now I'm really glad I picked out your gift, picked you." He smiled as the flush coloured her cheeks again.

Kristen hoped he was going to like her cooking, that he was going to like her when they were away from the heady magic of this room. "Would you help me?" She indicated the jewellery, and Seth carefully removed the necklace from the box, before moving behind her and fastening the clasp, as he placed it around her neck, before dropping a light kiss on her shoulder, and feeling her shiver from it.

"Want to take a walk in the garden?" He asked her, as she put the crystal stars in her ears. "But first would you help me with the cufflinks; it takes me ages to get them in."

Smiling as she took the smaller box out of the box and opened it, before turning in his arms and deftly removing the links he had in his shirt, before replacing them with the ones from the gift, watching his face as he smiled down at her. Turning her back around, he took her hand in his before gathering the envelope from the box and tucking it into his pocket with a smile. Then he led her out into the garden.

If the ballroom was an ice cave, the garden was a traditional Christmas tree paradise; there were fir trees covered in lights and decorations. The lights twinkled as the young couple walked between them, talking quietly to each other, just small talk with hints of who they were. Seth couldn't believe how much he was enjoying his party since meeting his angel, while Kristen could not believe this handsome man was so interested in her.

There were other couples out walking in the garden too; Seth spotted Roman and Dean each walking with the young woman they had shown an interest in, while Kristen saw her friends Clarey and Rachel walking with tall well dressed men. For now at least, the couples pretended the others did not exist, as they walked around, Seth frequently stopped their progress though, so he could kiss his angel.

The evening progressed into the night and Seth found himself enchanted by his companion, she seemed genuinely interested in him and what he had to say to her. For her part Kristen found her handsome companion to be funny and interesting, he had done so much, things she couldn't imagine if he was telling her the truth, and she had no reason to think he was lying to her.

Finally after what felt like hours of talking and walking, as well as sitting on the convenient benched dotted around the garden, Seth and Kristen walked back into the ballroom. Seth headed over to get them drinks while Kristen excused herself to go to the powder room. Watching his date, and that's how Seth was now thinking of her walk away, he admired her from the back, before a hand smacked him lightly on the shoulder and he turned to the smiling face of his brother Dean.

"So?" Dean drawled.

"So." Seth replied with a smile. "I met someone and so did you."

"Me too." Roman joined them with a smile on his face, his eyes on the woman who had met up with Seth's companion, then with the woman who had been walking and talking with Dean.

"Well I didn't expect to have fun, but I am, I met this incredible woman." The smile on Dean's face was a genuinely happy one, and not one of the fake smiles that so often graced his face, when he was dealing with people he did not like, or using his charms to pick up one night stands.

"The girl I met is so sweet." Roman added what he had to say, a smile on his face.

Seth nodded his agreement, his eyes going to the door his angel had just exited, wanting to see her as soon as she reappeared; he wanted her to meet his brothers. Not only meet them, he wanted her to like them, as they were some of the most important people in his life.

The three young women who had become such good friends met up on the way to the powder room, and giggling happily exchanged notes and stories about the men they had met inside the room; they decided to introduce each other to the men they had met and left the room together. However, when they left the powder room, instead of finding themselves walking back into the ballroom, they found they were in the corridor of the wayside tavern. Then words of denial died on their lips, as they looked around the somewhat familiar corridor, whatever it had been, their night of magic was over, they heard the clocks strike midnight and the story of Cinderella sprang to mind for each of them. Sadly they made their way down the corridor, and up the stairs to their rooms in silence.

Finally Kristen spoke. "Do you think we'll get to see them ever again, or was it all like some magical dream?"

They looked at each other, not knowing what to say, each of them hoped it wasn't the end but rather the beginning of something special, though how they would ever find the men of their dreams again they had no idea. In the end they went sadly to bed and found hot chocolate waiting for them by their beds, they drank it and soon fell into deep sleeps, dreaming of the men they had met that night.

Standing watching the door, waiting for their women to appear, the three men began to feel uneasy as the minutes ticked by, and there was no sign of them. Silence fell over the ballroom, as the DJ began to count down the seconds to midnight and people pulled off their masks. Seth, Dean and Roman looked at each other, where were the young women? Had they decided to cut and run for some reason, where could they be?

The DJ was speaking into the now quieter room. "It seems like we had not one but three matches, so if the winning couples would come on up here, we'll try and sort out the prizes."

The three men looked at each other, this was going to be humiliating to say the least, they moved over to the DJ still hoping that their ladies would show up. They stood there feeling foolish while the DJ called for the three young women to join them, they could hear some of the party goes sniggering at them, and it did nothing to improve their moods. Finally they managed to escape up to their rooms, where they spent the night brooding, and wondering about where the women had got to, who they could have been, and more importantly how to find them again.

The start of the New Year, found three sad young women back at work for their unappreciative bosses, they had hoped that at some point the tavern would give them back what it has showed them and then snatched away. Sadly for them that had not happened and now they were back to reality.

Seth was in an extra bad mood, he had spent the rest of the holiday trying to find his mystery lady, without success. He was contemplating hiring a private detective, anything to try and find her again. He had been over and over the guest list, but he could not find anyone who matched his mystery lady, he had met some of them under the guise of getting feedback on the party, but none of them were her. It was nearing lunchtime, and he sat sulking in his office, he wanted to find her he had to find her, as much as he did not want to admit to it he had fallen in love with that mystery woman, and he wanted to find her, if only to ask her why she had ducked out on him, when the seemed so in sync.

He summoned his PA to his office, and without looking at her snapped. "Go get me some lunch." She did not even bother to answer him, if he could not even be bothered to look at her, why should she?

It was cold out on the street, she knew his favourite coffee shop and the sandwiches he liked, maybe if he had been a little nicer she would have offered one of hers, she made them fresh at home each morning, before she came into work.

He was busy with his work when she came back in, cherishing the warmth from his coffee it was really cold out there. "Your lunch sir." She didn't expect him to look at her as she placed his food on the desk in front of him.

Seth didn't know why he looked up, he normally treated her as just another part of the office furniture, useful to have around for running errands and looking after him in the work setting. She was a brunette, but he had never taken the time to check her out properly, he knew she was pretty, a little more decoration for his office. Yet right at this moment he found himself meeting her pretty green eyes, they looked so familiar, yet at the same time there was sadness there, as if she had lost something or someone important to her. He knew that sadness, it was in his own eyes each time he looked in a mirror. "Are you okay you look kind of sad?" He racked his brain for her name, normally he never bothered with it, and now he couldn't remember it.

Kristen looked at him, his brown eyes looked sad, he had beautiful brown eyes just like her mystery man, she shook her head slightly to clear it, and he caught a glint of the light reflecting back off something in her ear. Seth didn't know why, but he got up out of his seat and walked round it to his PA, who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car at night. Kristen wondered what Seth was doing as he came round the desk, and stood in front of her, she looked up at him. He reached out and brushed her hair from her ear, she was surprised at the look of wonder on his face as he saw the crystal stars that sparkled there. Without a word, he ran his hand down to her neck, and found the chain he had somehow known would be there, lifting out the necklace. "You." He whispered. "How?" He reached up to touch her cheek while she gazed at him in confusion. "Angel." When he said that she knew the answer, but before she could answer him, his mouth covered hers in a sweet kiss.

Seth knew this feeling, the way it travelled all over his body, the way she fit against him, the way she clung to him and her lips move against his. When they finally broke apart she gazed up at him. "Handsome." She whispered.

Seth wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, he had been looking everywhere, when all he really needed to do, was look under his nose for her, she had been here all along, taking care of him, going above and beyond no matter how unreasonable he had been, giving him gentle smiles if he had cared to look for them. Kristen couldn't believe he was her mystery man, the stay at the tavern had been magical and a very welcome break, but how was it that she could have been at her bosses masquerade party? Right now Seth was wondering the same thing, he didn't care if she had taken an invitation for herself, it was a miracle of some sort and he wasn't going to question it too much. "You owe me a home cooked meal."

Kristen looked up at him in shock; she wasn't sure what he would have to say to her. Probably tell her off for being at the party, she thought, certainly not claim his gift though. "When?" She asked her eyes meeting his.

Smiling down at her Seth relaxed, he had remembered her name. "Tonight Kristen and tomorrow night and every night unless I take you out to dinner that is, after all you can't cook all the time and I'll go out and get breakfast." His lips found hers kissing her tenderly feeling her melting against him. "Now I've found you I'm never letting you go again." He told her. "You're mine Kristen, there is just one little thing." He gave her the puppy dog eyes, and she felt he could get her to say or do anything when he gave her that look. "The names of the two women with you at the ball, Roman and Dean are really miserable without them, he wondered at the smile on her face.

She wondered why she was so surprised by the request, somehow she had a feeling she should have been expecting it. "They need to look under their noses." She told him with a smile. The look on his face told her he had not been expecting that. "I was there with Clarey and Rachel their PA's the three of us have become good friends." She was left talking to the air as Seth shot out of his office shouting for his brothers. She walked after him as he met the pair of them in the hallway and quickly imparted the news to them before turning back to her with a big smile on his face.

He lifted his hand and crooked a finger at her. "Come here angel." He told her as she walked to him and into his arms oblivious to what was going on around her, since her whole world was the two of them. He bent his head kissing her hungrily, she had been in front of him all the time, he'd just not been looking at her, but a masked ball had opened his eyes, and he was determined he would never not notice her again, he loved her and he was pretty sure she loved him, he knew they had the rest of their lives, and their life together had started at the masked ball.

Meanwhile somewhere far away the wayside tavern slumbered under its layer of snow, waiting till it would be needed again, to show someone love with its own special brand of magic.


End file.
